grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Arme/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Violet Mage guild's genius Magician." Main Info *'Name': Arme Glenstid *'Age': 17 (Twelve Disciples), 19 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Collecting enchanted stuff *'Likes': Magical research, the smell of old paper3. Arme Glanstid. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': Interference with her magic research, being treated like a child *'Weakness': Spicy foods, tall bookcases Arme was called the cursed child due to all the destruction she would leave around the village. She had been born with a magic power that was beyond her control and in the end, her parents, who could no longer handle it, left her at the steps of the Violet Mage Guild. At a young age, she had realized that she didn't have parents, but because she had received love from all the teachers and Grand Mages that she still grew up to be a bright and cheerful child. Many thought Arme was lazy because of her genius talents, but the truth was that she worked very hard. Due to the tremendous magic power that she has, she wasn't able to control it precisely because of her young age. In the Kingdom Year 1459, the Grand Mage received a letter from Queen Serdin's couriers and the next morning, Arme was off to form a team to pursue the culprit of the kingdom wars, Kaze'aze. It was on this day that she met the two girls, Elesis and Lire, in Trial Forest that would change her fate forever. Avatars Expand] Premium - Time Instructor= *'Cost': 1300 A bell rang. The students closed their books and started to get off their desks. The only one who didn't finish up was Arme. "Wait, there's an assignment you must complete before..." "Hey, let's go get food." The students ignored Arme and continued to leave but some of them felt bad and glanced back at Arme but still left in a hurry. "H-Hey, can we do this?" "Who cares, it's lunchtime so we're getting lunch." "That's true, it's her fault for not finishing the class in time." "But that professor also graduated from the Violet Mage Academy... She's technically what we would become." The world's greatest mage institute was named Violet Mage Academy. The students that attend this academy could be considered the elites of the mage world. However, because of that, their pride stopped them from respecting Arme. "She took the same course as us but she's still a Time Instructor! How bad of a mage was she to remain as a Time Instructor? Don't worry about it, she won't have any impact on our grades, we should worry about 'real professors'." 『Boom!』 As the students were exchanging their opinion, a large explosion was heard and created a commotion. In the middle of the explosion, a few students were screaming and running away. "A magic accident, run!" "The summoned monsters lost control and are on a rampage!" The students quickly got out but some students remained. They were so-called elites. "Monsters? We can just slay them!" 『Shining Arrow!』 The first student created an arrow of light and fired but the monster took the hit and didn't even flinch. The second student clicked his tongue and took out his staff. "You stupid, and you call yourself a Violet Mage? Summoned monsters have a slight chance to have very high magic resistance. Monsters like those require a physical attack, like this!" 『Earth Wave!』 Rocks and sand, shooting out of the ground, launched towards the monster. However, there was one thing the second student forgot, not only do they acquire high magic resistance but also the ability to sense magic. The monster sensed the spell and rolled out of the spell only to charge toward the students. The students did not expect such a quick movement from the monster and started to panic. "W-Wha?" "Ahhh!" The students hit by the monster's large claw were knocked down to the ground. If a professor didn't appear just in time to save them, they would have been dead. "Who said a student could engage in combat?" "Uuah... I'm sorry, professor..." "If you have time to apologize, quickly run and get Professor Arme, hurry!" "P-Professor Arme?" The students were dumbfounded as the name of a Time Instructor was called. Why would they need a Time Instructor's help at this dire moment? "Yes, Professor Arme. She's the most experienced in situations like this." "No need, I am already here!" 『Blizzard Storm!』 Arme quickly cast her spell of Blizzard Storm as soon as she appeared but that wasn't the shocking part. The Blizzard Storm spell was only affecting a single monster. How could that be when the Blizzard Storm spell is designed to affect a large area? The students were in shock as they have never even heard of a way to control and change a spell in a way Arme is doing right now. Not only that, a summoned monster that has an incredibly high magic defense was already frozen solid from the spell. The monster was dealt with in seconds even though the so-called elites almost lost their life by engaging. The professor sighed of relief from Arme's spell. "Sigh, as expected of Grand Chase." "G-Grand Chase? The legendary band of heroes?" "That's right, she is Arme Glenstid of Grand Chase." The students' jaw dropped as the way she quickly cast the spell, controlled the range of a spell, and sheer power of shred through high magic resistance was proof enough. Arme was a member of Grand Chase. "Is anyone hurt?" "We're fine, Professor Arme!" The sudden change in the students' attitude made Arme tilt her head in confusion as the professor behind Arme smiled faintly. |-| Premium - Bassist= *'Cost': 1300 Lire looked around her. Arme's kiosk was nowhere to be found. Luckily, an owner from a different kiosk answered her question. "Arme? I don't know. I haven't seen her for a few days." "Did she close the kiosk?" "No. She told me not to let anyone take her spot. Maybe she's in her studio thinking about new designs?" "Maybe. Thank you." Arme is an accessory designer. She stays up all night if she can't think of a new design. That was how she satisfied herself. So Lire thought the neighboring kiosk owner was correct. Luckily, Lire knew of Arme's studio. She said she uses her school's empty room as her studio. Lire felt awkward going to a school that she doesn't even attend. Stomp Stomp. Her footsteps echoed across a dark hallway. She looked back a few times. She walked across the hallway to find a dark studio. No. Her curtain was blocking every light that was coming from the studio. "Arme, are you there?" "Huh? Lire?" Arme answered. Lire opened the door after hearing that Arme was inside. As soon as she opened the door, a strong paint smell greeted her. Lire got dizzy and stumble after smelling the paint. Arme was surprised and put her arm around Lire. "Are you okay, Lire?" "Ahh. Arme, I think you need to open the window." "Oh, yes! Please wait." Arme told Lire where to sit and she walked around her messy studio to open the window. Lire was able to breathe again. "Do you want anything to drink?" "Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I was just dizzy for a second." "I'm sorry. I should've opened the window before you came." "No. I didn't tell you I was coming." "Why are you here? What if I was at the kiosk?" "I came here because you weren't at the kiosk." Lire and Arme have known each other for a long time. They went to different schools and didn't live in the same neighborhood. Although there is no connection between them, they have been friends since they were little. These two along with another friend met at least once a month. It was unlike Lire to visit friends without notice. But since Arme knew the reason, she didn't ask. Instead, she picked up her bass and started to play. Lire looked her with big round eyes and Arme smiled. "I started a few days ago. Instruments are harder to play than I thought." "I didn't know you were interested in instruments!" "I was interested. I just didn't have an opportunity." "So you are saying you found the opportunity?" "Yes, I guess?" After talking for a while, Lire went home. Arme called Ryan after watching Lire. "Hello, did your store close? Can you bring me a nice keyboard for our lesson today? What? No, I didn't give up my bass!" Squeak Squeak. After putting Ryan on the speakerphone, Arme erased everything from her whiteboard and started to draw something. It was a band with a guitar, bass, and keyboard. Arme wrote 'Rhythm Chase' on top and smiled. "Yes! Don't forget to bring it!" Likability Violet Mage Staff The greatest staff of the Violet Mage. "I hope one of you could wield this staff in the future." The Grand Mage muttered the phrase as he was showing the Violet Mage Staff to all the students. This staff does not possess any special powers. It only increases the power of the wielder and their potential. That is why this staff becomes more powerful as a more talented mage wields it. "I think you will need this." Before Arme left from a secret mission from Queen Serdin, the Grand Mage handed Arme the staff. Out of countless students, it was Arme that ended up wielding the staff. Perhaps this staff is the most fitting as Arme never stops becoming stronger. *'Magical Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 250 *'Magic Defense': 370 *'Max Health': 1770 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Aernas' Heroes= |-| The First 3= Trivia *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Arme was given a new Korean voice actress. *Violet Mage's design is based on Arme's base job Magician from the original game. *Elemental Master's design is based on Arme's fourth job Battle Mage from the original game. **Meanwhile, the elemental spirits are inspired by Warlock's Salamander and Undine. *Warlock is Arme's third job in the original game. **Long before its release on November 12, the avatar was first seen in a promotional poster for the 1st Anniversary update. *Time Instructor's story seems to take place in the future where Arme became a professor. Others *Meteor is based on Magician's eponymous skill in the original game. *Blizzard Storm is based on Warlock's Blizzard skill in the original game. *Planet Impact is based on Battle Mage's The End skill in the original game. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Arme 01.png| Violet Mage 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Arme 02.png| Grand Mage 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Arme 03.png| Elemental Master Breakthrough ArmeWarlock.png| Warlock Likability ArmeTwinkle.png| Twinkle Star (Rare avatar) ArmeParty.png| Evening Party (Rare avatar) ArmeHarmony.png| Knight of Harmony (Rare avatar) ArmeCoordi.png| Time Instructor (Premium avatar) ArmeRhythm.png| Bassist (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Arme Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoarmedefault.png| Violet Mage 5★ Kakaoarmess.png| Grand Mage 6★ Kakaoarmelimit.png| Elemental Master Breakthrough Kakaoarmewarlock.png| Warlock Likability Kakaoarmetwinkle.png| Twinkle Star (Rare avatar) Kakaoarmestar.png Kakaoarmeeveningparty.png| Evening Party (Rare avatar) Kakaoarmeknightofharmony.png| Knight of Harmony (Rare avatar) Kakaoarmeknightofbalance.png Kakaoarmetimelecturer.png| Time Instructor (Premium avatar) Kakaoarmebass.png| Bassist (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Arme-5.png| Violet Mage 5★ IconHero-Arme-6.png| Grand Mage 6★ IconHero-Arme-Limit.png| Elemental Master Breakthrough IconHero-Arme-Warlock.png| Warlock Likability IconHero-Arme-Twinkle.png| Twinkle Star (Rare avatar) IconHero-Arme-Party.png| Evening Party (Rare avatar) IconHero-Arme-Harmony.png| Knight of Harmony (Rare avatar) IconHero-Arme-Time.png| Time Instructor (Premium avatar) IconHero-Arme-Bass.png| Bassist (Premium avatar) IconHero-Arme-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Arme Ava 01.png| Twinkle Star (Rare avatar) EF Arme Ava 02.png| Evening Party (Rare avatar) EF Arme Ava 03.png| Knight of Harmony (Rare avatar) Arme chaser promo.png TwinkleStar.png EveningParty.png KnightOfHarmony.png |-| Misc.= CCK002.png Smirk emoji.png Celestial knight of harmony.png Swimsuit twinkle star.png Ball evening party.png Affinity warlock.png Pharme.png Arme wings.png Gcfkupdatearme.png Rhythm bass.png Korean arme.png Animarme.gif Videos 第2回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #2 - Arme. キャラクター紹介 7：アルメ|Character Introduction #7 - Arme, dubbed by Tomoyo Kurosawa. Sprites Arme-5-1.png Arme-5-2.png Arme-6-1.png Arme-6-2.png Arme-limit-1.png Arme-limit-2.png Arme-warlock-1.png Arme-warlock-2.png Arme-twinkle-1.png Arme-twinkle-2.png Arme-party-1.png Arme-party-2.png Arme-harmony-1.png Arme-harmony-2.png Arme-time-1.png Arme-time-2.png Arme-bass-1.png Arme-fluffy-1.png Arme-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"The very very cute Arme has appeared!"'' *''"Who cares... There's always tomorrow. Cheer up!"'' *''"Did you just call me a child... Do you even know how old I am?"'' *''"What's wrong? Not feeling good?"'' *''"Somehow... I don't think that's what it is..."'' *''"Oh my, sorry. I thought I was saying it to myself..."'' *''"It might be better to just give up."'' *''"I wonder if grandfather is doing okay."'' *''"Good luck. I won't try to stop you."'' *''"Really? You're giving me this?"'' *''"Stupid... Idiot..."'' *''"Just trust the genius Magician Arme!"'' *''"How do I look today? What? Same as usual?"'' *''"Idiot! Who told you to stop..."'' *''"Honestly... My heart is beating like crazy~"'' *''"Honestly... You aren't even that good..."'' *''"Yes, I have a lot of friends..."'' *''"You don't even know how other people feel..."'' *''"How could I not be mad?"'' *''"You can just honestly tell me that I'm cute."'' *''"It's too bad. I'm just too cute..."'' *''"It's not like it will work even if you try..."'' *''"I told you I can't eat spicy stuff that well!"'' *''"I think this item is filled with magic. I wonder what kind of magic it is."'' *''"Eh... Even if you suddenly say that now..."'' *''"I can hear my heart beating when I open an old book for the first time~"'' *''"What are you saying? Do you know how many friends I have..."'' *''"Aw... You have me. Why would you need anyone else?"'' *''"Study magic? I'm a genius. I don't have to do things like that."'' *''"Oh ho... Now you're just saying whatever you want..."'' *''"Why do you people keep salting the wounds..."'' *''"I didn't think about it too seriously."'' *''"What are you saying? Why didn't you just say that from the beginning..."'' *''"Arme... Fully recharged!"'' *''"Hey~ You're looking good today!"'' *''"Whose fault is it for you to be talking about that...?"'' *''"Sorry... I didn't know it would be like this."'' *''"Is that... true?"'' *''"I said, I'm not mad!"'' *''"You think I'm cute too, right?"'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Arme Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes Category:The First 3